scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
CameronRockz's Channel
LIST OF TV SHOWS/MOVIES/VIDEOGAMES SO FAR:Edit * 3 Amigonauts * 6Teen * A Bug's Life * Adventure Time * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Aliens in the Attic * Animaniacs * Angry Birds * Angry Birds Toons * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty * Atomic Puppet * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Bee Movie * Ben 10 * Ben 10 Alien Force * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Big Wolf on Campus * Bin Weevils * Brother Bear * Brother Bear 2 * Bump in The Night * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Bunsen is a Beast * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Chicken Little * Chicken Run * Chowder * Cinderella * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door * Corpse Bride * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Danger Mouse * Defenders of the Earth * Despicable Me * Dexter's Laboratory * Dinosaur * Dinosaur King * Disney Shorts * Dora the Explorer * Dora and Friends Into a City * Fairly Oddparents * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Finding Nemo * Flash Gordon * Flushed Away * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies * Fresh Beat Band Of Minis * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Generator Rex * Gogs * Ice Age * Ice Age 2 * Ice Age 3 * John Carter (2012) * Johnny Test * Johnny Bravo * Kung Fu Panda * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Kuu Kuu Harajuku: The Movie * Looney Tunes * Little Charmers * Little Charmers: The Movie * Little Einsteins * Martin Mystery * Megamind * Monsters Vs Aliens * Minions * Moshi Monsters * Mixels * Moshi Monsters The Movie * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Silly Scared * Ozzy and Drix * Peppa Pig * Pocoyo * PJ Masks * Pet Alien * Poochini's Yard * Planet 51 * PINY Institute of New York * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) * Pokemon * Rock-A-Doodle * Rolie Polie Olie * Rusty Rivets * Rio (2011) * Regal Academy * Samurai Jack * Skunk Fu * Sunny Day * Shimmer and Shine * Shimmer and Shine: The Movie * Space Chimps * Space Chimps 2 * Teen Titans * Thomas & Friends * Tiny Toon Adventures * T.U.F.F. Puppy * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Lego Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * The Croods * The Spacebots * The New Addams Family * ToonMarty * The Secret Saturdays * The ZhuZhus * The Loud House * The Super Hero Squad Show * The Sword in the Stone * Transformers: Animated * WALL-E * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * W.I.T.C.H. * Wolverine and the X-Men * X-Men * X-Men Evolution * Yam Roll * Yin, Yang, Yo * Yogi Bear * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS A LIST OF PARODIES * Cameron Hood * Cameron Pan * CAMERON-E * CAMERON-GOR * Samurai Cameron * Flamzer in China * Flamzer in Japan * Cameroncules * Cameronladdin * Cameron and Zak Saturday * Cameron Carter (2012) * Dory Skornikrella * Tiny Toon Adventures (CameronRockz Style) * Animaniacs (CameronRockz Style) * Enid in Wonderland (1951) * Ghontas * Mia White and the Seven Boys * Jimmy Two-Shoes is a Boy * Hazel (Mulan) * Class of 3000 (CameronRockz Style) * The Many Adventures of Cameron * The Cameron King * Tangled (CameronRockz Style) * The Moonflower and the Hamster Alien * Toon Story (CameronRockz Style) * Toon Story 2 (CameronRockz Style) * Toon Story 3 (CameronRockz Style) * Fergus of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Open Season (CameronRockz Style) * Open Season 2 (CameronRockz Style) * Open Season 3 (CameronRockz Style) * Open Season Scared Silly (CameronRockz Style) * Looney Tunes (CameronRockz Style) * The Little Cameron That Cloud (2011) * Johnny Test The Cowardly Boy * Zak Saturday's World (CameronRockz Style) * What a Cartoon! (CameronRockz Style) * Cameron Test * Cameron Hears a Alleycat! (2008) * Cameron (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Cameron Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (CameronRockz Style) * IDrew Saturday * Over The ToonMart Hedge * Winston Steinburger Clubhouse (CameronRockz Style) * Chuck McFarlane (Top Cat) * The Marco Diaz Show (CameronRockz Style) * Yo Marco Diaz! * Marco Diaz (2010) * Cameron and Zak Saturday The Movie MY FAVORITES CHARACTER: * Cameron (PJ Masks) * Posie and Seven (Little Charmers) (Cameron's Girlfriend) * Garfield * Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Yam Roll * Johnny Test * Poochini (Poochini's Yard) * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Pocoyo Category:CameronRockz